The present invention relates to a lift-type positioning structure for a lift-type bracket of a computer interface card, and more particular, to a lift-type lid suitable for use in a protruding positioning structure for a bracket of a computer interface card, so as to cover through holes of the computer housing.
The interface card is basically constructed by a circuit board that has a gold finger and an inverse L-shape bracket. The bracket is locked with a window frame structure, which is typically referred as “rear window”, by screws. The window frame has at least one or a plurality of slots for accommodating vertical body of the bracket which connectors formed thereon. To comply with the horizontal body of the bracket, the window frame has a horizontal platform for locking the bracket. Therefore, the rear of the housing includes recessed and protruding designs. The former includes a recessed window frame, and the recessed portion constructs the horizontal platform. The latter includes the window frame onto a rear plate of the housing and a horizontal platform extending from the rear plate of the housing. The recessed window frame provides better allness. However, the housing has a larger depth to waste a lot of space. Therefore, the recessed type is more applicable to large housings. The protruding type requires smaller depth and is more applicable to smaller housings.
The computer housing includes the protruding window frame needs to open a through hole on the slot for the horizontal portion of the bracket to extend outside of the housing. Thereby, the bracket can be secured to the window frame. However, to prevent leakage of electromagnetic wave, the through hole has to be covered by a shield. The conventional shield includes a shed place across the through hole and two screws fastening the shed to a back plate of the computer housing. The shed extends outwardly and downwardly to cover both the through hole and the platform of the window frame. This type of shield requires threading and unthreading the screws every time when the interface card is installed in or removed from the computer. It is very inconvenient for assembling and dissembling the interface card, particularly for those who install and remove interface cards into and from a computer frequently. Many of the users will just remove the shields to result in leakage electromagnetic wave. To resolve this problem, the inventor proposed an L-shape lid to cover the through hole. The lid is place over the through hole. By lifting up the lid, the through hole is exposed and unblocked. While the lid is released, the vertical plate of the L-shape lid completely covers the through hole, and the horizontal plate thereof is stacked on the horizontal plate of the bracket and the frame. However, such type of lid still requires fasteners such as screw to be secured to the housing, and the user has to continuously lift the lid allowing the through hole to be exposed.